Nick Cotton
Nick Cotton, also known as Nasty Nick is the son of Dot Branning and the father of Dotty Cotton. He is evil and tries to scam people out of money, especially Dot. He planned to kill her to claim her life insurance along with Dotty's help. Storylines Reg Cox Murder In 1985 Reg Cox was murdered by Nick. So he was put in prison,Dickens Hill where he was with Den Watts was in at the same time. Dot Poison In 1990 he returned to the square and he was being all nice to Dot and then one day he poisioned her Lasagne this made Nick go on heroin. Eddie Royle Murder In 1991 he was still on heroin and he and dot had and argument and sent him to his room.But he climed out the window,Slid down the Water Pipe and ran away at the the time Eddie Royle was walking his dog through the gardens and nick ran into him and stabbed him.He was found by Clyde Tavernier who picked up the knife of him and moved it.Nick blambed on Clyde but later Mark Fowler's Friend Joe Wallace said that when he was leaving Marks House he saw Eddie wave at him from the Gardens then he saw NIck going down the Drainpost and run in the gardens then he saw him use the knife so he was aressted again. The Return of Nick Cotton It was a spin-off about Nick in 2000 Ashley's Death He Hasn't had a latest sceme in ages, and in 2001 he has an argument with Mark Fowler so he decided to kill him so he take's the brake's off mark's Moterbike. Later in The Queen Victoria Nick's Son Ashley Cotton is in there with Dot Cotton and Pauline Fowler and then Mark comes in and starts shouting at Ashley so cross Ashley Storms off and steals Marks Motorbike and rides it away little did he know that nick cut off the brakes. Dot, Pauline and Nick when he says him tell him to stop but because there was no brakeshe ended up crashing into the curb and flys through a glass window of the Laundrette. Dr Anthony Trueman runs over to Ashley and says he's dead.So Dot kicks Nick out the House and he goes off in a Taxi. Dot Scam Nick Returned on 25th December 2008 and he Became nice he was now a plumber and wanted to wish her a happy christmas. Dot said he could stay for a beer and christmas pudding while she went out and when she came back he got his daugter Dotty Cotton.But later it found out he was the same as normal and he wanted to murder Dot and waiting for the right time him and Dotty would try and murder her. Cafe Explosion On 2nd June 2009 , he planned to get his plan into action. He crushed pills and told Dotty to put them into Dot's drink to kill her. However, he later found out his daughter betrayed him and put the tablets into his beer. Furious, he plans to flee Walford with Dotty. However, he collapses and Dotty tells a shocked Dot everything. When Nick comes round, he grabs Dotty and pulls her into a car and speeds of planning to escape. But he crashes the car and makes his way into The Cafe and holds everyone hostage. But unaware to him, a fire has started in the kitchen and the place is set alight. When everyone escapes (including Dotty) Nick stays behind. Bradley returns to save him, but Nick tells him he doesnt want to be saved. Nick locks himself into the bathroom and the cafe explodes into flames. He came back to dots house to pack his stuff and leave. Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Cotton Family